


[Free] Here's to More!

by headless-killjoys (neepynoodles)



Series: Zone Five Quarantine Fair [7]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Anniversary, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neepynoodles/pseuds/headless-killjoys
Summary: The Fabulous Four celebrate their one year anniversary of being friends, and of forming their crew.---Day 7! Here it is, the final fic for this prompt week. This one takes place exactly one year after the first one (Beginnings)!There's a sad line at the end but it is easily ignored if you want to!
Relationships: Fun Ghoul & Jet Star & Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: Zone Five Quarantine Fair [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729321
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	[Free] Here's to More!

Red. 

It’s early in the morning when they all wake up. The sun has yet to rise, but they all know exactly what day it is. They spend the entire day repainting the diner’s exterior, touching up the faded red until it’s so bright it almost hurts their eyes to look at. They get it on each other’s clothes and hair; odd patches of scarlet that inevitably gets smeared against the trans am. 

Orange.

The sky is on fire by the time they finish, the sunset spreading orange through blue far above them as they sit on the diner roof side by side. Fun Ghoul swings xyr legs over the edge, eyes glowing as it gets darker. Kobra Kid sits beside xem, fiddling with a lighter in one hand as he finally takes off his sunglasses with his other hand. Jet Star looks the most relaxed out of them all, leaning back casually on his hands as he watches the stars slowly fade into view. Party Poison is the first to stand up. And they all know what’s going to happen. 

Yellow.

The fire they sit around blazes as they watch. It casts an almost golden light on each of them. It’s midnight by the time they get it started, and that fact warms them more than the fire ever could. One year. It’s been one exact year since they became friends, since they formed their crew, since they became the Fabulous Four. None of them have to say it aloud; they all know. 

Green. 

Ghoul breaks the silence first. Xe pulls several metal looking objects out of xyr pocket and takes a deep breath before passing them around to each of the others. They glow in the darkness of the night, a hideous neon green as bright as xyr eyes. Ghoul grins and explains; they’re friendship bracelets, there’s certainly nothing more to them. 

Jet elbows xem and xe relents. They click on around each of their wrists, an exact fit, whirring for a few seconds before going silent again. Ghoul holds up xyr own wrist and shakes it around to show off the one xe has. They really are marks of their friendship but - in true Fun Ghoul fashion - if activated and thrown, they become miniature explosives. 

Blue. 

Jet goes next, fumbling for a second before he reveals matching square patches he had sewn. With a navy blue background and a bright mess of a logo on each one. They all grin in recognition; Jet has somehow managed to combine all of their individual symbols into one. They spend the rest of the night attaching them to the sleeves of their jackets, making sure they’re easily seen and proudly displayed. 

Purple.

Kobra’s surprise comes in the morning as they all file into the trans am on their way to visit Dr Death Defying. Small rectangular devices that fit neatly in their pockets; long distance communicators that connect them to every available radio channel in the zones. They’ve got a vivid purple strip down the sides but that’s not the only surprise he has for them. He grins as the car starts up and they all turn to stare at him. He’s spent the past few weeks saving up his winnings from the races to buy enough parts to fix up the trans am; no more slow starting up, no more feeling like their brains are being rattled inside their skulls as they speed recklessly down Route Guano. 

They all stick their heads out the open windows and holler with glee as Poison slams on the accelerator. 

Pink. 

Poison’s surprise comes last and wrapped in a neon pink bow that’s fraying at the ends. They come to a stop by the side of the road as Ghoul points excitedly at the sky. There’s a rainbow, clearly visible against the backdrop of blue, and they all step out to gawk as Poison rummages through the trunk of the trans am and heads inside to get Dr D. 

Clutched in their hands is a relic, practically an antique; a polaroid camera. They hand it to Dr D as they join the other three to pose together beneath the rainbow. They get him to take four copies of the photo - one for each of them. 

They have their arms around each other in the photo. Fun Ghoul is on xyr tiptoes in order to reach, xyr messy hair obscuring their eyes but unable to hide their wide grin. Jet Star stands in the middle, his long arms easily able to hold onto everyone as he squeezes them close. Kobra Kid stands at one end, his signature helmet in one hand as he smiles - they couldn’t convince him to take his sunglasses off too. Party Poison’s eyes are turned into half moons from how wide they’re smiling; it’s the most genuine smile they’ve smiled in a long time. 

They keep the photos in their inner pockets at all times. In sharpie writing of various degrees of messiness beneath each polaroid photo is the caption ‘Happy One Year! Here’s to more!’ 

  
  


_They each have their copy of the photo in their pockets still that night they go to Better Living headquarters. It stays with them as they fall, one by one, and it stays with them as the Phoenix Witch carries them on._


End file.
